


Detention In Room 413

by celestial-pansexual (sanguineMantra)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave is a junior in here, M/M, So I guess you can consider this underage?, Teacher!John, idk., student!Dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguineMantra/pseuds/celestial-pansexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm so done with these students," he thinks to himself. Being a teacher is harder than John thought. Not only is the class so difficult when it comes to turning in classwork, but some student's are just too much. </p><p>One of them being the notorious Dave Strider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention In Room 413

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love Me, Sensei!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/540312) by [TheMockingCrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingCrows/pseuds/TheMockingCrows). 



> This was inspired by "Love Me, Sensei!" I tried hard not to plagiarize anything, but I love the dynamic of the whole student/teacher biz. 
> 
> And in this one, they legit fuck.

"I'm so done with these students," he thinks to himself. Being a teacher is harder than John thought. Not only is the class so difficult when it comes to turning in classwork, but some student's are just too much.

One of them being the notorious Dave Strider.

He refuses to turn in anything on time. He insists on propping his feet up on his desk, tilting back on his chair legs until told otherwise; Even then, he responds with a smirk and a "whatever you say, teach." He calls him over constantly, crooning "Mr. Egbert" over and over until John gets frustrated and just comes over and see what the heck he wants. When he does, he just eyes him. Hungrily, almost. It's… unsettling, to say the least. He can never tell if he's doing it just to mess with him or what.

It's a Friday now, and when the bell rings the students flood in, chattering away before taking their seats. As usual, HE walks in, late ("fashionably so" as he would say), shades and all. He sits and drops his stuff unceremoniously onto the floor with a thud. He takes no time in throwing his feet up onto his desk and folding his arms behind his head.

Not this again.

"Dave, can you please remove your feet from your desk, please? I don't want to have to ask again." He nods and places his feet on the floor, smirking at him. "Anything for you, Mr. Egbert." And he WINKS. What. Disregarding the wink, John begins the class. "Anyway… If you have last night's homework, you can turn it in to me now in the homework bin." Most of the students stand and file up to turn in their work. Except for one.

"Mr. Strider, where is your homework from last night?" He shrugs nonchalantly. "Didn't do it." John falters. "Excuse me?" He looks him dead in the eyes-- at least he thinks so, you can't really tell through those shades of his --and repeats himself. "I said I didn't do it. Didn't feel like it." John sneers and Dave smiles sweetly, falsely. "Is that a problem, Mr. Egbert?" "Of course it is! This is the third time this week, Mr. Strider. I refuse to let this continue." "Oh really?" he says. He glares down at him. "Yes, really. Detention. After school. Room 413. Don't be late or I'll tack on another day." Dave just chuckles. "Whatever, dude." Dude? Rolling his eyes, he disregards the comment and continues with class.

John's really not looking forward to after school, but he's the only one who feels that way.

-*-

Locking the door behind him, Dave saunters into room 413… In a school girl uniform.

Oh. Fuck.

John's face is heating up quickly as he looks Dave up and down quickly. He's got it all; Ironed button down (with the bow), pleated skirt, Mary Janes and baggy knee socks. His bangs are pulled back with sky blue barrettes, contrasting the red theme of his outfit.

This is FAR from the standard male uniform. VERY far. He sways his hips when he walks over to John, one hand on his hip, the other resting on the desk.

"'Sup, teach?"

"UHHHHH."

John coughs, trying to say something. Anything. "Mr. Strider, what exactly are you doing?! This is NOT a proper uniform!" "'Course it is. It's just not the boy one." "T-That's what I'm trying to say! It's not appropriate!" He grins at that. "And? It's not like I don't look absolutely RADICAL in it."

And he was right.

The shirt was tailored perfectly for him, accentuating his slightly feminine curves. The skirt shows off his long legs, the socks hang off his calves just right. The only word that comes to mind right then is "cute". Dave Strider, cute? That's a thought. Except not really.

John has always found him attractive in one way or another. He's tall and lanky, platinum blonde with striking red eyes that are just heart-stopping if you ever get a glimpse of them. But John can't think like that. It's not okay. He could get fired, even ARRESTED for that. It's not debatable. John Egbert would never, ever act on those thoughts. But no one ever said Dave couldn't act on his.

He leans in close, a smirk playing on his lips. "So." John turns away, blushing. "So. Uh. Go back to your seat and I'll hand out the assignment that you need to complete. I'll need it before the end of the hour." Dave rolls his eyes and tugs sharply on John's tie. He's pulled forward, squeaking. Squeaking? What is this, some kind of anime?

John clears his throat, and attempts to speak. "D-Dave, what--" He hushes him with a raised finger. "Cmon, Egbert. Show me how you really feel." John looks at him, startled. "E-Excuse me? Mr. Strider, let go of my tie. Now." He runs a hand down his chest and tuts to himself. "No can do, yo. Got that feeling all up inside of me." "I don't know what you mean." "Sure you do. You and I BOTH know that you want me. It's so obvious. I've been bugging you for a semester now, making sure you notice me. And it worked, didn't it?" John opens his mouth to say something. "Don't answer that. I already know the answer. And it's yes." "Don't speak for me, Mr. Strider! I-I don't feel that way at all about you! You're my student, and I will always see you as that."

"That's a crock of shit."

"DAVE STRIDEMMPH!!"

He crushes his lips against John's, tugging him closer by his tie and silencing him for the moment. It's all inaccuracy and hot want, one could even go as far as to say need. Dave keeps him close, cupping his face with his free hand before John pushes him away, gasping for air. "THAT WAS. SO. NOT. APPROPRIATE." He just laughs. "And you loved it." "WRONG ANSWER NOPE NOPE NOPE." "Oh, shut up Egbert. I can see it in your pants."

Fuck. The jig is up.

John rushes to cover the rather obvious tent he's pitching. "N-No! No you can't!" Dave grins like a predator. "Oooh, Mr. Egbert, oooh. What a generous bulge in your pants you have." John's whole face goes red. God damn it.

Dave laughs and releases John's tie, letting him slump back before switching over to him.

And sitting on his lap.

"Hey there." The action and the pressure on his groin is too much. John makes a sound and tries to push Dave off with no result. "Dave, get OFF of me this instant!" He wraps his legs around his midsection tightly, smirking. "Cmon, teach. Just give it a chance." He sighs and finally makes eye contact with the blonde as much as he can. "I…" John pauses, thinking. He could lose his job over this, go to JAIL for this… But it could be worth it.

And honestly, you won't know until you try.

"…Okay." Dave smiles and places his lips against his again, softer this time but with the same feeling of want. John groans in defeat and slowly kisses back. The blonde responds instantly and kisses more fervently, opening his mouth just a little, inviting him in. He obliges and lets his tongue into the other's mouth, testing the waters before sliding his against Dave's.

Dave whimpers and presses closer. He slowly undoes his tie before making quick work of his shirt, sliding his hand down John's chest. John runs a hand down his back, reaching his skirt and hiking it up to reveal lacy blue panties.

Oh my god.

He moans and rubs circles over his ass before giving it a light smack, making the other squirm. Dave pulls away, whimpering a light "John…"

He totally just called him by his first name.

And it's too hot to be legal.

Dave grinds against him and John repeats the motion, and the sensation that follows is amazing. He squeezes his ass and tugs him closer, bucking up against him. Dave gasps when he leans down to trail kisses down his pale neck before nipping lightly and suckling at the soft flesh. "A-Ah!" He breathes hot against his skin and bites harder, making him moan almost too loud. John grates out a "be quiet!" and Dave blatantly ignores him, and gets even louder. God damned defiant Strider.

"John! F-Fuck!!" He licks up his neck until he reaches his ear, nipping the lobe. "Language, Mr. Strider." Dave bites his lip, trying to stifle a moan. "Hnnnn…" John pulls back and looks him over, analyzing his appearance. He's delightfully disheveled; Shirt rumpled, skirt wrinkled, face flushed and lips swollen, and hickies blooming on his neck.

"Beautiful."

Dave pants and watches him coyly through his long, blonde lashes. H-Hey, Mr. Egbert…?" "...Yes?"

He looks up, catching the other's attention with his striking eyes, and stage whispers:

"Fuck me."

He can't bring himself to say no by now and Dave's already undoing his fly, exposing him. And he licks his fucking lips. John's tugs his panties down and rubs his cock against the curve of his ass. "C-Cmon, teach, don't be a tease," he pants. John glares at him. "Just give me some ti--"

Dave takes no time in pushing himself down on John's hard cock, moaning. 

HOLY FUCK, HE'S GOIN' IN DRY. 

John takes in a sharp breath, bucking into him instinctively. "D-Dave, jesus!" He just laughs, breathily so, and rests his arms on John's shoulders. Shifting above him, rising up and sliding back down, he smirks when John closes his eyes tight and bites his lip with his dorky teeth. Dave utters sweet dirty nothings into his ear as his begins to ride him slowly, making John's head spin and his dick twitch.

"Cmon, teach, I know you like it. You fuckin' love it, it's no secret. You've been wanting this ever since I walked through that door, haven't you?"

John nods his head quickly and agrees with him, admitting it over and over and over. He can't talk through his now constant moaning, gripping his hips as Dave rides him fast. His face is hot, his grip is tight and he's not sure he'll last much longer-- But he's not about to be the first to cum.

Suddenly he stands, picking Dave up and near slamming him down onto his desk, scattering various papers all over the place. John rams into him hard, all the way to the hilt before pulling out and thrusting hard right back into him again. Dave moans long and loud and grips John's strong forearms, panting out "fuck"s and "oh god"s. John can't care enough to quiet him down anymore.

The desk creaks with every thrust and papers are everywhere and it feels SO GOOD and it's SO NOT FAIR.

He leans down close to Dave's face before capturing his lips once more, biting his lower lip as he goes. He whimpers and John keeps on going and going before pulling away, whispering "You're so fucking good, Strider. You're so tight and perfect and I want to fuck you til you break."

And with that, Dave cums all up his stomach, moaning with eyes rolling into the back of his head. John fucks him through his orgasm before cumming deep inside of him.

They stay like that for a while, John draped over him, his shirt sticky with cum and Dave glowing in the aftermath. Eventually, he pulls out and reaches his hand out for Dave to grab. He sits up and smiles genuinely, pushing loose strands of hair out of his eyes.

"That. Was fucking awesome."

"Watch your mouth." John says as he zips his pants back up and rebuttons up his shirt. He rolls his eyes and kisses him on the cheek. "Thanks for that, teach," Dave whispers in his ear. "A-Ah. No problem.."

He helped clean up Dave with some kleenex (after retrieving the box from the ground). Straightening his bow and flattening out the wrinkles in his skirt, Dave stood and picked up his stuff.

"See ya later, Mr. Egbert."

John slaps him on the ass, calling out "Hopefully."


End file.
